dungeonquestrobloxfandomcom-20200222-history
Samurai Palace
Samurai Palace is the 6th dungeon in Dungeon Quest. It was released on June 8, 2019. The Samurai Swordsman is the basic melee enemy, and the Shuriken Thrower is the basic ranged enemy. The dungeon has 2 Mini-Bosses, and 1 main boss. Samurai Palace requires players to be level sthevshzh90 for , and level 95 in order subs to play . He xb nIt is recommended to go into with approximately 80k HP, and is recommended to be at about 120k for . Mobs Samurai Swordsman The Samurai Swordsman is the melee enemy of this dungeon. It has similar AI to other melee enemies, including the Sand Peasant, Sand Giant, Frost Minion, Ice Minion, Pirate Savage, King's Guard, and Demon Warrior. It will chase the closest player or the player that has done the most damage to them unless it is taunted. Shuriken Thrower The Shuriken Thrower is the main ranged enemy of this dungeon. It has similar AI to other ranged enemies including Frost Wizards, Pirate Rifleman, Elementalist, and Dark Mage. Its attack hits almost instantly with very high range, making it difficult to dodge. It will target the closest player or the player that has done the most damage to them unless it is taunted. Elite Swordsman The Elite Swordsman is the minion mob that is spawned by Sanada Yukimura (the first mini-boss). It follows you until it is able to throw down an AoE circle on you that deals significant amounts of damage. This mob is not able to be taunted by tank class players making it difficult to fight Sanada Yukimura. Ultimate Swordsman The Ultimate Swordsman is the minion mob that is spawned by Miyamoto Musashi. They spawn from spiralling smoke, and then, after a small delay, use Flame Cyclone. During this, they move at a very fast speed that cannot be outrun, and deal massive damage. After about 3 seconds of spinning, they will vanish. Stages Stage 1 You are introduced to 2 groups of Samurai Swordsmen and Shuriken Throwers. Enemy group 1 has 4 Samurai Swordsmen, and 3 Shuriken Throwers, whereas enemy group 2 has 3 Samurai Swordsmen, and 4 Shuriken Throwers. Stage 2 You'll encounter 2 enemy groups. Enemy group 1 has 3 Samurai Swordsmen, and 4 Shuriken Throwers, while enemy group 2 has 3 Samurai Swordsmen, and 4 Shuriken Throwers. Stage 3 You'll encounter 2 enemy groups. Enemy group 1 has 6 Samurai Swordsmen, while enemy group 2 has 3 Samurai Swordsmen, and 4 Shuriken Throwers. Stage 4 You will encounter Sanada Yukimura. He throws 3 green shurikens at the same time at different places, then summons an Elite Samurai Swordsman, which has a circle AoE spin attack. He then throws 3 green shurikens again twice, and the cycle repeats. While this is happening, 4 green stars appear in the middle of the battlefield every so often, creating lines of damage. It's recommended to be along the sides of the arena in order to have a better chance at dodging these lines. Stage 5 You'll encounter 2 enemy groups. Enemy group 1 has 5 Samurai Swordsmen, while enemy group 2 has 5 Shuriken Throwers. Try not to get hit by the Shuriken Throwers and consequently take damage. It is highly recommended you strafe to the side as you approach the Shuriken Throwers. This will leave small opening around their projectile direction since they usually aim for the middle. Stage 6 You'll encounter 2 enemy groups. Enemy group 1 has 5 Samurai Swordsmen, while enemy group 2 has 6 Shuriken Throwers. Although you have more room to dodge the Shuriken Throwers, you should still be careful. Stage 7 You will encounter the Ancient Golem Guardian. The guardian causes rocks to fall onto a random player's position, as well as causing rocks to fall around the initial AoE. It will do this twice, and then drop a rock, creating a small ring of damage. Then, it slams its hands into the rock, creating multiple damage lines going outwards. The cycle repeats. It's recommended to be far away while he uses his rock slam attack. Stage 8 You'll encounter 2 enemy groups. Enemy group 1 has 4 Samurai Swordsmen, and 3 Shuriken Throwers, while enemy group 2 has 4 Samurai Swordsmen, and 4 Shuriken Throwers. Stage 9 You'll encounter 2 enemy groups. Enemy group 1 has 4 Samurai Swordsmen, 3 Shuriken Throwers, enemy group 2 has 4 Samurai Swordsmen, and 4 Shuriken Throwers. Stage 10 You will encounter Miyamoto Musashi. He has 4 attacks, one where he fires 6 lasers in quick succession to random players, another where he creates multiple damage lines outwards from him (very similar to Demon Lord Azrallik's 2nd attack), one where he summons an Ultimate Swordsman which spins towards you in a Flame Cyclone and vanishes after a duration of 3 seconds, and finally one where he summons a shuriken that floats above him, creating large AoE blasts multiple times in an RNG area. (Very similar to the Demonic Pirate Captain's first attack). The enemy summon has an indicator as to where they spawn, shown by smoke spiraling. Keep as much distance between you and the smoke to avoid the enemy. For the outward damage lines, try not to be too close as the laser's origin is at the center of Miyamoto. Finally, for the multiple laser attack, simply move left or right, and be wary of where your teammates are. 'Weapon Drops' 'Spell Drops' 'Armor Drops' Difficulty and XP Earnings Gold Yield per Dungeon Completion Category:Locations Category:Dungeons Category:Samurai Palace